


Latching Onto You

by fightthegiants



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Doggy Style, F/M, Public Sex, Quickies, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthegiants/pseuds/fightthegiants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like a quickie in a public loo with an Australian band member to celebrate uni being out for summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latching Onto You

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely for the amusement of my best friend (@ElliotsHooligan on twitter) who is having a really hard time dealing with Luke Hemmings right now and she asked me to write something. I'm pretty sure this is so far from helpful but I hope you like it babe!
> 
> I don't own or know 5 Seconds of Summer or Luke Hemmings. This is entirely fictional. Don't sue my ass, please&thanks.
> 
> Obviously the fic title and the lyrics used within are from Latch by Disclosure ft. Sam Smith.

The bar was hot as you pushed your way in the door. Sticky sweet with the smell of spirits and tightly packed bodies on a warm, British summer evening. You let the intoxicating smell fill your nose as you weaved your way to get the drinks in.  
You and your uni mates were letting loose. Exams and lectures were over and you were all preparing to head your seperate ways for the summer break. Tonight was the final farewell and that meant only one thing...

  
 **Drinks.**

  
And lots of them.

  
The gig next door had just finished and while you'd had no idea who any of the bands were, you'd been content to bob your head to the infectious drums and pop-punky guitars. You'd had a pint in your hand for most of the night but there was only one route tonight was taking which meant shots all round.

  
You'd finally got to the bar and you bypassed the icky feeling of leaning your arms into the spilt drinks of previous patrons as you went onto your tiptoes to shout your order to the barman over the thumping music. He nodded and gave a thumbs up before turning his back to prepare your drinks.

  
Someone wedged in beside you, their skin equally as hot as yours as you instantly stuck together. You turned your head to address your sweaty bar-fellow. He was young. Probably too young to be in here but he was unnaturally tall and lanky, his face looking just old enough to pass for eighteen. He looked vaguely familiar and your alcohol fogged brain finally registered that he'd been in one of the bands you'd seen next door.

  
He was blonde, the hair that had previously been styled into a shaggy quiff was now stuck to his forehead and the exertions of the stage sat high on his phenomenal cheekbones in a muted scarlet flush. His eyes were bright and they jumped and twinkled as he smiled at the barmaid who was taking his order. And, oh god, just to make this whole thing worse, there was a small black stud in his lip. His black skinny jeans and off-black tank top clung to his skinny (yet deceptively muscular) frame and the material of the latter clung to his back in a dark vee.

  
You were staring and he had just noticed. _Shit_. He looked down at you (god, he was tall) and quirked one corner of his mouth upwards.

  
"Hey." He rasped.

  
And okay. That accent definitely wasn't local.

  
"You're a long way from home, Skip." You laughed. And thankfully the joke wasn't lost on him because he bared those perfect white teeth again.

  
"Ya think?" He grinned.

  
"You were in that band." You said obviously, poking your thumb back over your shoulder.

  
"Yeah, did you watch us play?"

  
He turned his whole body towards you now, the person on his opposite side getting completely blind sided.

  
"Yeah, my mates and I were in there somewhere at back. To be perfectly honest with you, I was just gettin' drunk." You hoped to god you hadn't snorted at the end of that. He laughed again, it was deep and throaty and... wow. Okay. Drunk, horny brain much?

  
"Don't worry, you didn't miss a lot. We're super jetlagged, this was a little warm up for our proper tour that we head out on in a couple of days."

  
"Ah sweet, headlining?"

  
"Nah, just supporting. We somehow have friends in bands over here and they're helping us out." He smiled again even as he was reaching into his pocket to pull out a note to pay the barmaid who'd just produced his order on a sticky tray.

  
"Anyone I'd know?" You asked, trying hard to bat your eyelashes whilst taking your own tray full of shots. He leaned towards you and stage-whispered conspiratorially.

  
"If I gave you that information, I'd have to kill you."

  
His accent was like honey and his lips were dangerously close to your ear. You swallowed hard and forced yourself to laugh before you dropped all these shots and made an arse of yourself.

  
"Must be someone shit then." You laughed, winking and heading off to your table.

  
"Who's your new friend?" Ruby asked, nodding over to where Tall Australian was still watching you. You sat down beside her before dividing out the shots between your friends sat around the table.

  
"Australian." You mumbled, quickly downing all five shots you got for yourself, consecutively.

  
"That's... different." Ruby laughed, shaking it off and downing her own.

  
  
As the night progressed, you and Tall Australian had been having some pretty mind-blowing eyesex across the bar. He'd winked a few times and smiled and you were pretty sure you'd died. His mates were nudging him and leaning over to whisper stuff to him then all four of them would look at you. It was all getting a bit tense and just a little bit sexy. But just to completely ruin the mood, nature called.

  
You excused yourself from the table and made your way down a long, dimly lit corridor in the back of the place towards the ladies. Disclosure's "Latch" had just started on the jukebox and you bopped your head as you entered the deserted toilets. As you turned and were about to bolt the door, a large palm thumped against it, holding it open. You looked up, frowning, about to swear at someone when Tall Australian was pushing his way into the stall with you. He locked the door and stood against it, the only sound filling the echoey space were the electronic beats of Disclosure and the two of you panting.

  
  
 _**Now I've got you in my space, I won't let go of you.** _

  
  
His icy blues met yours and the expanse of time was dragging on into forever when he was suddenly against you, forcing you back onto cold tiles.

  
"I never do this sorta thing..." He whispered, his accent thick and his hot breath ghosting over your face. The innocence in his eyes showed his young years for just a second.

  
"Luckily for you, I have previous experience." You laughed, breathless, before crashing your lips into his.

  
  
 _**Got you shackled in my embrace, I'm latching onto you.** _

  
Devouring his mouth feverishly, your hands scrambled up under his still-damp tank top to scratch as his cooling skin. His hands went to either side of your neck, thumbs skimming your collarbones. You bravely bit his lip, spurred on by alcohol and he went pliant under you, moaning into the kiss. You slipped your tongue past his teeth and was met with his, there altogether too much teeth and tongue and the kisses were hard and filthy but neither of you seemed to care. Your mixed moans and breaths hung heavy in the stale air.

  
If anyone had come into the toilets at that very moment, it would've been more than obvious what was happening but as far as both of you were concerned, there seemed to be little care for public opinion.

  
His right hand slid down to cup your left breast, squeezing hard and rubbing to get your nipple to show through your bra and vest. He dropped his head to mouth over it on the outside of your clothing. Smacking your head back against the tiles, you groaned and involuntarily pushed your hips forward towards his.

  
  
 _**I’m so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch** _

  
  
His kiss bruised mouth hung open as he reached under your skirt to push your knickers aside and then all at once he was rubbing at you. You blurted out a few expletives as you reached up to hook an arm around his neck, bringing your faces in close. Your noses brushed as he held your gaze, listening to your desperate little whines as his fingers circled your clit delicately.

  
  
 _**How do you do it, you got me losing every breath** _

  
  
"I don't.. uh...shit. Even know...your...ohhh... name." You managed to get out, your voice trembling along with your legs as the feeling he was giving you was slowly building in the pit of your stomach.

  
"Luke... or you could call me Daddy. Or Sir. Any of those is fine." He panted, pausing briefly to bite your lip.

  
"You're bad. You're the kind of boy my mum warned me about." Your statement ended with a high pitched whine and your eyes slamming shut. He was definitely about to make you come.

  
"I pride myself on it." He uttered against your ear, deep and rich and filthy as he sped up the pace.

  
And that was all it took. Your finger tips squeezed the back of his neck while your other hand dug into his straining bicep. Decorum out the window, you moaned his name as he let you ride out your orgasm. Your legs still shaking and your dry tongue sticking to the roof of your mouth, you sagged against the cool wall and watched as Luke took the fingers he'd used on you into his mouth to suck them clean. You laughed. This kid was unbelievable.

  
  
 _**I think we’re close enough. Could I lock in your love, baby?** _

  
  
All he gave you was a smirk before his arm encircled your back, bringing you towards him. He took your hand and placed it to the front of his jeans where the material was straining against his cock. You palmed him, relishing in the way his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he exhaled slowly, his ruby lips parted and wet.

  
"You need to turn around, bend over and think of Australia." He chuckled, coaxing you to turn away from him. His large palm flattened between your shoulder blades and applied gentle pressure. You obeyed him, sinking forward and placing your palms against the tiles. You felt Luke bunch your skirt up around your hips and pull your knickers to one side. There was some rustling and the clank of his belt buckle, a slight metallic sound as he tore a condom packet open with his teeth and the unmistakable slick roll of latex. You turned your head to see him spit in his hand and rub it over himself before he took a half step foward, taking a hold of your hips.

  
"Think you can be quiet like this?" You heard him say in that sweet, Australian drawl.

  
Before you had a chance to answer, there was a large, thin hand across your mouth. There was the musky scent of you on his fingers and then Luke was pushing inside you. Your breath hitched and you tried to gasp but the hand was doing its job. He soon found his rhythm and he was quick and strong. Fast, accurate thrusts that had you locking your arms to keep from being pushed over. The sound of skin of skin sounded deafening in the small space but you could still hear Disclosure somewhere in the distance. You wanted to bite his hand, you wanted to be able to scream, tell the whole bar how good he was making you feel. But you'd have to settle for whimpering and enjoying Luke's low, harsh grunts as his thrusts started to falter away from the mark and stutter unevenly. He delivered the final push hard and impossibly deep, almost close to hurting but in the best way.

  
"Nnnnnngggh." Luke managed from between gritted teeth then dropped his hand away from your mouth as he panted, his chest rising and falling erratically. Your head hung between your arms as you matched his breaths, grinning to yourself.

  
"I wasn't aware they taught you stuff like that on the other side of the planet." You laughed, trying to ease yourself up from the wall. Luke's strong arm caught your waist and pulled you back against him, his lips at your neck, pecking, nibbling. Then his mouth was against your ear as he said;

  
"There's a lot of stuff I could teach you my little English rose."

There was a smirk riding high in his voice and his breathing was just coming under control.

  
"Might hold you to that, Oz." You grinned, turning to catch his lips. You felt him reach between you and pull himself out and that cool emptiness that came with it effected you more than you imagined. His hot fingers reached down to pull your knickers back into their original place and you playfully swatted at his hands.

  
"What a gent."

  
"Aussies are the kindest race on the planet you know?" He was grinning that grin at you again even as he was rolling the condom off and dropping it into the bin.

  
"That's dangerous, extending that kind of courtesy to a quickie in a South London loo. Girls will get the wrong idea." You winked at him, wiping a hand over your sweaty brow and trying to pat down your hair.

  
"Why? Will they think I want to date them?" Luke's brow creased and he wrinkled his nose endearingly as he delicately tucked himself back into his jeans.

  
"They just might." You replied, pulling down your skirt and fixing your vest.

  
"Who says I don't?" He replied cooly, tilting your chin up with his forefinger.

  
You look at him with a silent question before holding out your hand and honestly, you two must be on some next level telepathic shit because he pulled his iPhone out of his back pocket and dropped it into your hand. You typed in your number and name and hit 'Save' then gave the phone back to him. He squinted down to read, finally learning your name.

  
"Pretty name." He smirked.

  
"Thanks, remember it, you'll be screaming it later."

  
And with a wink, you unbolted the door, pushing past him and back out into the bar to rejoin your friends.

  
  
 _**I’m latching on, babe, now I know what I have found** _

  
  
There's a fresh round on the table when you plop back into your seat and Ruby turns from her conversation with Harry just in time to see Australia return to his seat too.

  
"Thought you were gone a while. Good shout though. Details later, yeah?"

  
You smile and nod, raising a drink to your lips and taking a long, slow drag from it. As you set the glass back in its own condensation ring on the table, your phone chimes in your bag. You pull it out to read a text from an unknown number.

  
 _I'm here all summer. Fancy coming on tour? ;)_

  
You look up and over to where Luke's sitting, he's watching you too. You smirk as you save his information before texting back.

  
 _Groupie's my middle name babe ;)_

  
  
_**I think we’re close enough. Could I lock in your love, baby?** _


End file.
